The Cave
by SimplyAlex345
Summary: All they wanted was a week away from the city. Fresh air, warm water, and a tribe who sacrifice virgins. No one knows what they will encounter on this forest and why it is so mysterious, but once they reach it, they will soon find out Rated M. OOC.BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to S.M**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Well, this is intense," Bella said as she watched Mike and Jessica argue on the passenger seat. It was raining pretty hard, but Mike assured that it would be cleared by the time they reach the clearing.

Angela snorted next to her while Tyler and Ben cracked up from the back of the van.

"You _promised _it would be clear! We're nearly there and it's _pouring_!" Jessica yelled, her cheeks flushed from anger.

"It will be!" Mike shouted.

"Bullshit!"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, already? You're giving me a headache."

Bella bit her lip to stop from laughing when Jessica reached over and slapped Mike upside the head. The yelling only grew louder.

By the time they reached the clearing, the rain had stop into a drizzle. Mike smirked cockily and continued to annoy Jessica as everyone began setting the camp.

Once everything was settled and the campfire burning hot, everyone sat around in a circle and began making s'mores.

"Let's sing around the campfire and sing the campfire song!" Tyler screamed loudly, clapping his hands noisily. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Will you keep it down? There's probably animals around," Bella hushed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Pfft, please, this place has been deserted for years," Ben said, taking a bit from his s'more.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked quietly.

"About a forty years ago, this place was filled with tribes. They were called Quileute and were a bunched of crazy-filled people who still lived caveman style."

"What happened to them?" Lauren asked.

Ben shrugged. "We began tearing down the forest and soon they all disappeared. They probably died or something, along with the animals,"

Everyone was quiet.

"Well," Mike said, lying down on the damp grass and placing his hands behind his head. "That was truly fascinating."

"Isn't wrong to be here?" Bella asked. "I mean their families died standing here."

Mike smirked at Jessica. "Hear that, baby? We're gonna fuck on top of a bunch of dead Indians."

"Dear lord," Lauren groaned.

"It's not like this place is haunted or anything," Mike said, nonchalant.

Bella bit her lip again and looked around. Deep within the forest, she could faintly make out the mountains they will be climbing tomorrow.

"Come on, Angie," Ben said, helping Angela up and walking towards their tent. Soon everyone was in their tent and going to sleep.

Bella woke up by loud screaming. She groaned and buried her face on her sleeping bag, beyond tired.

"Jesus," she grumbled as she unzipped her tent. Mike and Jessica were at it again.

Angela and Ben were sitting, a box of granola bar next to them. They were already changed for the hike.

Bella got up and grabbed her bag filled with clothes. "I thought they made up," she growled as she walked past by Angela and Ben.

Quickly getting ready, she met up with everyone and packed her things. Tyler and Lauren were sneaking kisses while Mike and Jessica didn't bother to look at each other.

"Ready?" Tyler asked.

It was hot out and bugs keep creeping around Bella. Jessica kept complaining to Mike that he had no idea where they were going. Ben began carrying Angela on his back and Jessica shrieked at Mike as to why he couldn't do that for her.

"I swear if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm leaving you here in the middle of the forest," Mike snapped.

"Fuck you!"

A massive trench that forbid them for going to the other side met them by the time they descended from the forest.

Bella looked down. It was so deep that she couldn't see where it ended, as a huge fog covered the land.

"The fuck?" Mike grumbled.

"Look," Jessica said, pointing to her left. At the distance, there was a tattered bridge that only met halfway through the trench.

"Someone must have destroyed it so no one would cross the bridge." Angela said.

Mike's brow furrowed. "It was probably those sack of shit Indians."

"Native Americans." Ben corrected.

"Okay, so hiking is off the list. Why don't we head back to campsite and go swimming instead?" Bella asked.

They began walking and Bella couldn't help but be excited to feel the cool water on her hot skin. By the looks of it, most of them were enjoying the idea of lying by cool water.

They made it to the campsite and froze. Everything was destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay. I couldn't find my flash drive - which holds all my stories. Thanks for anyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me!

** Disclaimer: **All twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyrights is intended.

* * *

"What the FUCK?" Mike bellowed, walking up to his torn tent.

"I thought you said there were no animals," Jessica sneered at Ben when she saw all the food lying around.

Ben looked around, speechless.

"There aren't any animal prints," Angela said.

"My clothes," Lauren cried.

Bella stopped short and her eyes widen.

"There's a foot prints!" she called, moving over so that everyone could look. Actually, there were many footprints.

"Some fucker is playing a trick on us?" Mike growled.

"Whoever it is long gone by now," Bella said. "Let's just clean up and try to save what we can."

It took all day, and by the time they were finished most of their things were gone. Luckily for Bella, her sleeping bag survived.

It was twilight by the time they had everything fixed. Everyone was exhausted and in some very need of sleep.

Bella lay down on her sleeping bag, feeling dirty.

"Shower, tomorrow," she said and everyone agreed.

She closed her eyes and drifted.

The first thing Bella notice when she awoke was that it was still dark out. The second was a creepy feeling she had and looked around. And the third was that she swore she heard a bush move.

"Guys?" she called, slowly sitting up.

"What is it?" Tyler mumbled.

His answer was a rustling bush. The girls huddled together quickly as the guys got up.

"Who's there?" Mike called.

It was dead silent and then all hell broke lose.

They were fast and there was many. Bella could help but scream as they began tearing down the campsite. The guys tried to punch and fight off as many as they could, but they were outnumbered.

"What the hell?" Jessica screamed and Bella turned to see a huge guy with long hair and a spear in his hand yank her away from Bella.

And then it suddenly clicked.

They were the Quileute.

"Jess!" Bella yelled, trying to get past the huge man. He grabbed Bella roughly and yanked her, throwing her small body over his firm shoulder.

"Bella!" Angela screamed.

Once the men realized that Bella was captured they all began running to the forest. Bella gasped when she saw her friends being tied up – the guys look badly bruised.

"Let me go!" Bella screamed, terrified. Where were they taking her?

It felt like hours and Bella tried to memorize the path as the men ran, but they took so many turns that she couldn't remember. After a while they stop into a walk and continued to carry her.

It was a small little tribe and Bella eyes widen when she saw the women in fur. Once the men entered, they dropped Bella and held her firmly.

The women came up to her and Bella noticed how strong they all looked. The man holding her said something loudly and soon the whole tribe began cheering, men grabbing women and spinning them around.

Two ladies grabbed Bella and forced her into a small wooden house.

"Let go of me!" Bella yelled as she struggled. The lady said something and a man came in, grabbing Bella and forcing her to the ground. Bella gasped in pain and began shaking in fear. The lady said something and soon the man let her go and walked away.

"D-Don't hurt me," she whispered and she curled into a ball.

One of the women grabbed Bella and pulled her up to her feet. She pointed to her clothes and then to the ground. Bella quickly shook her head.

A whistle made a guy came in and she shrieked, quickly nodding. She suddenly understood – either she takes of her clothes or the man will do it for her.

Bella slowly removed her shoes and socks, watching as the women took out a skinned dress and pointed to Bella and the dress. She sighed in relief, grateful that she wasn't going to walk around naked.

The dress fit her perfectly. It was sleeveless and fell down above her knees. They gave her no shoes but placed a bone necklace around her, pulling her hair down.

Bella began shaking when they lead her out. In the middle was a huge fire and people began chanting.

An elder lady walked up to Bella, placed her hand on her stomach, and then shook her head. The whole tribe cried with joy as the elder lady placed white paint on Bella's face.

The same huge guy from before came up to Bella and picked her up, grabbing her by the knees and back. She began shaking as the whole tribe began chanting and walking towards the forest.

She didn't struggle. There was no point. Whatever they had planned for her was going to happen.

Bella was more than surprise when they lead her to the trench she was earlier. She began shuddering when they neared it and she wondered if they were going to throw her in.

Instead they tied her arms with rough rope apart and placed each on a separate stick. It was tied with branches and leaves tightly and – remarkably – was able to whole her weight.

She closed her eyes and hope that death would be painless.

"I love you, Charlie," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Instead of throwing her in like she expected, they began walking on the tattered bridge. Bella's heart beat faster with panic and her arms began she ache. A loud, horrid screeched echoed through the night, causing birds the fly away and Bella to look around in distress.

The stick was connected to two handles. It made Bella's legs dangle and her arms strain under her heaviness. Very slowly, the two handles began moving forward, forcing Bella over the trench. She screamed and forced herself not to look down – her stomach twisting.

Her feet touched the ground and she suddenly dropped, the huge sticks pinning her to the floor. She quickly began to scramble away from the edge of the trench and looked over to see she made it to the other side. She didn't know whether to be grateful or petrified.

She twisted and turned until the ropes fell and she looked over to see the tribe continue its chant. She had blood from where the rope cut her, but other than that she was fine.

Suddenly a huge roar echoed through the forest and Bella quickly realized that she was _not _fine.

* * *

**So, what you think? Leave a review. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Petrified, she turned around. There was nothing but trees. Bella looked over to the tribe and her brow furrowed when she realized they were screaming at her. They soon began throwing rocks at her and she was force to run into the forest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she panted as she ran, tree branches cutting her skin. Since she was barefoot, every time she stepped on the ground it made her feet bleed.

She had no idea where she was going, but she knew that whatever let out that roar was coming after her and she was not going to sit around and find out what it was.

Adrenaline kicking, her dashed until her lungs burned. She collapsed on the ground and closed her eyes, shaking as the cold air began to get to her.

With her back against a tree, she balled into a ball and closed her eyes, wondering if Mike and the others were okay.

* * *

"I _fucking _hate Indians!" Mike yelled as he struggled against the rope.

"Native Americans" Everyone yelled, exasperated.

"Same shit!"

Angela turned to Lauren. "Do you think Bella's alright?"

Lauren shrugged. "Why do you think they captured her and not us?"

"Obviously because they think she's prettier," Jessica snipped.

Angela glared at Jessica.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Mike asked.

Everyone tried to see what he was doing, but he was crouched over with something in his hand. Suddenly the whole rope fell and they were free.

Mike quickly got up. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Ben said. "We can't just run around looking for her. We need a plan and we need supplies."

Everyone nodded.

"I want the girls to look around and look for any remanding food. They guys will look for some fruits or shit,"

"Why are you in charge?" Mike asked. "You're the one who said this place was deserted."

Everyone glared at Mike, irritated.

"Once we have enough food we'll make some weapons," Ben continued. "We'll search for her in daylight, that way it'll be easier to see. We'll have five hours of rest, tops, every night."

Mike held back a groan.

Ben looked around, "Alright?"

Everyone nodded.

"Let's get looking."

* * *

When Bella woke up, it was sunny as hell outside. She was starving and felt filthy. Getting up on shaky legs she slowly began walking, her sobs echoing through the forest.

She found a small pond and cleaned her feet from the dried blood. She washed some filth away, but it was bitter work. She began looking around for any trees that had some food, but it was all leaves.

There were some frogs, but Bella refuse to even touch those.

She decided that she'd make this her campsite. It had a source of water and that was the most important thing.

She washed the paint of her face and began walking to the forest. She had no idea where to go, but she needed to keep moving.

A twig snapping made Bella quickly turn around. She breathed a sigh of relief when a rabbit jumped. Bella bit her lip as she slowly made her way to the rabbit. Once she was close enough, she grabbed it. It began struggling and Bella quickly looked around for something to kill it. With a final tug, it escaped and left.

"Fuck," she groaned. "Alright, weapons first, food later."

She grabbed a stick and used a rock to sharpen the end of it.

She froze when she heard rustling. Turning around she quickly dashed toward the forest, her spear and hunger forgotten.

She heard noise behind her, but didn't turn around. She made it to a small grain field and quickly stopped, holding her breath and not moving a muscle.

She saw some grain move, as whatever was hunting her neared. She crouched down to the soil and began crawling, moving as little grain as she could. She quickly remembered where it was for future reference.

Once she was out of the field, she ran. She tried to stay near it and stopped when she realize nothing for following her.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against a tree. Suddenly remembering that in her haste she forgot her spear, she grew angry.

"Great," she grumbled.

She waited five minutes before going back to the small grain filed. She quickly picked them, afraid to be out in the open. Once she had enough she went back into the forest.

The grain didn't take the hunger away but it did help tame it a bit. Bella began walking again; suddenly getting the feeling she was being watched.

She was tired and closed her eyes, trying not to let her frustration get the best of her. She slowly drifted, her body going slump.

She was so tired of being wakened by fear in her system. But when it was twilight and starting to get cold, she couldn't help but look over her shoulder repeatedly. She wanted to make a fire to keep herself warm, but it was dangerous. Who knew what kind of creatures lurk around?

Bella quickly got up, turning around. She wanted to go back to the pond and drink some water, but quickly got lost. It was getting dark and she could barley see. Worried, she began walking in circles praying that she will find the pond. In her haste, she forgot how important for her footing was and dropped to the floor when something caught her around the ankles.

Turning around she looked at what made her trip at shrieked, her throat burning from all the yelling she made.

It was a skeleton. From the dried grey hair it looked to be female. Bella scrambled back, hitting a rock and began hyperventilating. Her whole body trembled when she saw the broken pelvic bone.

She nearly passed out when she noticed the bone necklace around the skeleton's neck. It resembled the one she wore.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

And she suddenly understood her fate. Whatever it was that roared when she screamed was coming after her and doing to her what it did to that girl.

Bella didn't know what she feared more, the fact that she was going to be torture to death and knew there was no way of escaping or the fact that her friends were probably going to try to track her and might end up like this.

Dread gripped her at the thought of Angela ending up like the dead girl.

When a bush crunched, Bella jumped. A warning growl made her tense and the next thing she knew, she was on her back being pinned by something heavy.

A warm breath made her shiver as heat radiated of whatever attacked her. She looked up to a pair of feral green eyes.

He was huge, his massive body completely covering hers. His hair was a wild mess and he had a scruff. He's muscle strained as he lay on top of her and Bella quickly realized that he was almost naked expect for a piece of fur wrapped around his waist.

Bella began shaking as he slowly began sniffing her, his body lowering.

"W-What are you doing?" Bella whispered, confused when his nose sniffed her hair. He jumped when she spoke and stared at her with fascination.

He let out a deep grunt, and waited. Bella's brow furrowed.

"What's your name?" she asked. The man let out a holler and stood up on his knees, pounding his chest. Bella quickly scrambled from under him in fear. He seemed to be unstable.

He watched her, his gaze intense.

Bella cleared her throat, trying to ignore the way his chest ripped with every breath he took. "My name is Bella."

Bella jumped when he pinned her again, her eyes wide. "Get off!"

She tried pushing him off, but he was really strong and barley seemed to notice Bella's struggle.

His hand went up and tangled around her hair, sniffing it.

Bella shivered and pushed harder, worried for this man's mental health.

Suddenly he grabbed Bella by the wrist and pushed her up, throwing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. Bella began pounding on his back, screaming, but he ignored her and began walking away.

"Put me _down_!" Bella snarled. The man grunted but ignored her. After a while she stopped, tired and breathless.

He brought her to a cave high in the mountains. He didn't seem out of breath or tired at all when he placed her down on the fur-covered floor at the end of the cave.

Bella tried to calculate any attempt to escape but found none as soon as he sat down in front of her. Her eyes snap to his neck when she saw a small necklace. She got on her knees and moved to touch it.

His hand caught her wrist and Bella gasp when he growled at her.

"It's okay," she soothed, trying to calm him down. He didn't want her touching his necklace, but there was something carved around there.

His growl lowered at the sound of her voice, his hold loosened. Bella moved near him and saw a name. _Edward_.

"Your name is Edward," Bella murmured. Edward tilted his head to the side.

Bella pointed to her chest. "Bella."

"B…Buh…"

"Be-lla," she repeated.

"Buh-eh-la."

Bella smiled and pointed to his chest. "Edward."

"Eh-duh-war."

When Bella nodded Edward roared again, pounding his chest. Bella couldn't help but jump.

When it was pitch black outside, Bella watched as Edward managed to build a fire in the middle of the cave. He grabbed Bella by her wrist, yanking her over to his fur-made bed once the fire was blazing.

"No, Edward, no." Bella said, trying to pull back. Edward looked at her for a moment before forcing her on her back. Her eyes widen when he unexpectedly lay on top of her. Since Bella so much shorter than him, Edward shifted around so that her head was out of his chest and next to his shoulder. Bella groaned when he laid his head on her chest and began relaxing.

He didn't seem to realize that his weight was crushing her, so with every inhale Bella had to exhale. When he began snoring Bella sighed, placing her hands on his hips and trying to lift him off her. He was rock solid.

Edward shifted around, a low moan escaping when he accidently rubbed against her. Bella's face flushed with horrification and panic began to set in. With as much energy as she could muster, Bella lifted his hips. She couldn't manage for long and her arms gave up, his arousal pressed against her.

Edward tightened his hold, a low rumble in his chest. Bella closed her eyes and tried to ignore the firm thing being pressed against her.

When Bella woke, Edward was still sleeping noisily on top of her. His body heat was getting her over heated so Bella placed her hand on his shoulder and began shaking him.

"Edward, wake up."

It took a while but when he finally did, he rolled off her. Bella quickly got to her feet, causing Edward to do the same.

"We need food." Bella said.

Edward blinked.

"Food," Bella repeated and mimicked eating. Realization dawned on Edward's face and he nodded, turning around and leaving the cave. She didn't know if he wanted her to follow him or not, but she decided to stay put.

Keeping the fire warm and alive wasn't hard since Edward had a few logs around. After a while Bella began getting worried and slowly got up, stepping out of the cave.

There was a path that led her down the mountain and Bella contemplated on whether or not leaving. Even though Edward had nearly suffocate her last night, he kept her warm enough not to get hyperthermia.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Buh-eh-la!" Edward cried happily, carrying an armful of fruits. He quickly walked up the path and motion for her to enter the cave.

He sat down and let the fruits fall, grabbing on and taking a bite. He greedily took another and another, pausing to look up at Bella.

He motioned her to take any and continued eating.

Bella grabbed an apple and began eating. Once they were done, Edward rubbed his stomach.

"Buh-eh-la." Edward said, pointing to his chest. Bella's brow furrowed and she shook her head.

She point to herself. "Bella," She pointed to Edward. "Edward."

Edward nodded and got on his knees. He pointed to her and said her name, doing the same to him. Then he pointed to himself and said, "Buh-eh-la."

Bella gave him a confused look, shaking her head. Edward groaned in frustration. He grabbed her hand, placing it to his chest. "Buh-eh-la."

"What?"

Edward repeated her name, sensing her confusion.

"Yeah, I'm Bella,"

Edward ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that she doesn't understand him.

Edward placed her hand on his chest, on top of his heart. "Buh-eh-la."

Bella narrowed her eyes and then gasped when it clicked. He wanted her to be his.

She shook her head. "No,"

Edward tilted his head. "Nuh-oh," he mimicked, please that he was learning new sounds.

Bella pulled her hand away and bit her lip when Edward showed a sign of hurt. She couldn't be his. She wasn't meant for a life in the wilderness.

Edward flexed his muscles, showing of how ripped and firm they were. Maybe if she understood that he was strong, she'd stay with him.

Bella gave him a bemused expression.

Edward suddenly got up to his feet and grabbed her hand. He's going to show he exactly how strong he is.

They walked hand-in-hand down the mountain into the woods. Once there, Edward turned to Bella and showed her his strength.

Bella smiled. "Yes, Edward's strong."

Edward backed away until he was in front of a tree. There he placed both hands on the trunk and pushed. Bella watched, amused, until the tree shook and began falling. All the air left her as the tree demolished to the floor.

Edward turned to Bella, proud.

Bella stared at Edward with a mixture of disbelief, fear, and amazement.

"That's not possible," she whispered in shock. Edward took a step forward and she quickly stumbled back. Edward felt panic began to set in when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Nuh-oh Buh-eh-la," he said, holding up his arms. How was he supposed to tell her that he would never harm her? She was attractive, even all disheveled, and had a natural aroma that was enthralling. He felt…calm around her.

Bella lost her balance and fell to the ground when Edward took another step. He watched in horror as she began shaking.

"Eh-duh-war nuh-oh," Edward tried to say, pointing to the fallen tree.

"Get away from me!" Bella yell in fear when he tried to get near her. Edward looked like a wounded puppy when he caught the harshness in her tone.

He slowly backed away. "Eh-duh-war nuh-oh,"

Bella got to her feet, looking around, and then dashed away. Edward felt dread when he saw the pretty girl run away from him.

"Buh-eh-la!" he called, panic.

She ignored him and ran; her gaze blurry as she tried to get away from…_him_.

Once she was sure that he wasn't near she began crying, her legs giving out and falling to the ground. She curled up in a small ball and rocked, mixed emotions overpowering her. Could she go a day without any overwhelming feelings?

How did he end up here? How is it humanly possible that he is that strong? It's not. He's not human.

_But he felt human._

He didn't act like one.

_He was warm like one._

Bella gasped for air, looking around the woods. Yes, Edward was inhumanly strong and could probably snap her neck with a flick of his fingers. But he gave her a place to stay and food. If he wanted her dead, he would have killed her the first night.

Bella closed her eyes, gripping her hair.

Did he realize this? How strong he _truly _is? He could crush her bones if he decided to hold her too tightly. He was too unstable. He was too much like an animal. He was too dangerous.

And that's when it snapped.

He was inhumanly strong. He was male and males have certain _needs_.

The crushed pelvic, the identical necklace, the reason the Quileute's captured her and not Angela or Jessica or even Lauren.

She was _pure_, untouched, and innocent.

For some reason the Quileute's feared Edward. Why? Did he attack their people? Destroyed their homes? Whatever the reason, they wanted to please Edward and the only way they knew how was to sacrifice an untouched woman.

It doesn't take a genius to know how to mate. Did Edward intend to hurt that girl? He was so much like an animal, and animals knew no restraint.

_But if he wanted to hurt you, he would have done it by now. _A small voice in the back of Bella's head said. She shook her head. She wasn't going to end up like that girl. Not if she could help it.

_You saw how panicked he got when you left. He's too unstable. Someone with his strength could unintentionally hurt someone. What if he accidently ran into your friends?_

"No…" Bella moaned as her grip on her hair tightened.

It doesn't matter. She's here and they're on the other side. Edward can't hurt them.

_You know they're looking for you. Sooner or later they'll figure out where you are and find a way to get over here._

By the time that happens, Bella will be long gone.

_You have to calm him down. _

Why?

_Because you saw the way he looked at you._

"No," Bella said, more forceful. She will find a way to survive, figure out a plan to get to the other side, and go home.

* * *

Yes, it's a long chapter. But, I wanted to get this out so the interesting stuff can happen! I know, you guys have a bunch of question about Edward and yes, he is human...sort of. He has a heart beat, he needs to eat, sleep, shit, and all that human crap. And as for his strength? Well, you'll just have to wait and read. All your questions will be answered...in time.

Leave a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella tried to eat, but every fish she caught slipped away, any trap she made failed, and she could barley recognized the fruits that grew. She wanted to find the field with grain, but she couldn't remember where it was. By the middle of the day, she was starving.

She suddenly wondered how Edward found all those fruits.

Thinking about him made her filled with guilt, so she pushed back those thoughts and kept searching.

She stumbled to a bush that held little berries that sort of looked like blackberries. Without even thinking about, Bella grabbed a handful and shoved it in her mouth. She ignored the way her stomach clenched and kept grabbing handfuls. By her third, her stomach was aching painfully and she began to get dizzy.

Feeling nauseous, she bended over and barfed. Her hands began shaking as she empty her stomach and her legs felt like jell-o. She lay down as she got too lightheaded.

"Fuck," she groan, grabbing her stomach in pain.

Forcing herself on her feet, she used an overlarge stick to hold on to and began walking. Her eyes flickered to the mountains on its own accord.

She abruptly stopped when she notice up ahead that many trees were knocked over, scratch marks running down the trunks and branches missing.

"Edward," she whispered. He had been here. Pretty close, but from the looks of it he let out some steam. Her stomach clenched in pain and she hissed, but continued moving forward.

When Bella found the little pond, she nearly cried with relief. She cupped her hands and began drinking greedily. Little fishes were swimming under her so she grabbed some twigs, sharpened and her stick.

She only managed to catch a little fish, but it was enough. As she waited for it to cook, her eyes kept flickering towards the mountains.

"No," she growled to herself and went to eat the cooked fish.

It was starting to get really cold. Bella huddled herself, wrapping her arms around her, hugging her knees to her chest.

* * *

He watched the pretty girl curl into a small ball.. If she doesn't wake up soon and make a fire, she'll freeze to death..

He could feel the tugging towards her. He wanted to wrap himself around her small little body again – but it seemed like she didn't like that last time. He wanted to bring her back to his cave and keep her safe. He saw when she ate those sink-feeling berries and cringed every time she winced in pain.

Finally, she was asleep. He slowly walked up towards her, his eyes only trained on her. With cautious steps, he placed his fur-blanket on her. She shifted around, a little frown gracing her features. Edward saw how she turned towards him and he wondered why she refused him.

He wince again as a tight feeling entered his chest. He didn't understand why she did not like him. Is it because he lives in a small cave and she felt like he couldn't provide for her? That didn't make sense; he saw how her eyes kept dancing over the mountains. She wanted to come back, but chose not too.

How was he supposed to tell her to come back when he could barley say his name? Edward growled at himself, causing Bella to shiver. He slowly ran his fingers through her locks and she completely relaxed, making him smile.

He would protect her, even if she didn't know it. He'd watch over her and make sure she was kept warm during the night.

With one last glance, he placed an apple and some nuts next to her and backed away slowly.

* * *

When Bella woke up, she was more than confused when she saw the apple and nuts next to her. She rubbed her head and looked around, feeling self-cautious. She had the weirdest dream last night. It was cold and she felt afraid and then suddenly warmth enfolded around her and she felt so safe she felt like she could breathe again.

The only thing that seemed out-of-place was the food next to her. She tentatively reached over and grabbed a nut, using a rock to crack it open. The moment she swallowed it, the clenching feeling in her stomach disappeared. She quickly grabbed another one, sighing.

Using the pond water she washed some dirt off her and then quickly covered herself up. Her head was clearer and everything stopped spinning.

Bella's eyes flicker back towards the mountain. She suddenly wondered if Edward was still asleep.

"Get him out of your head," she grumbled angrily.

With a huff, she began walking. She wanted to find the trench again and maybe find a way to jump over it. It was pretty hot and soon Bella was thirsty. She had a feeling she was walking in circles and began to get frustrated. She just wanted to go home, why was that so hard?

"Stupid plants," she growled and stopped short at the sight in front of her.

He was huge, with coarse black hair sticking out over its body. His hooves are sharp and covered in mud and dried blood. The creature ducks its head low to the ground – black eyes trained only on Bella - and squeals out a warning before it starts to charge.

Bella shrieked loudly and tried to kick the boar's tusk, but it dug into her leg as blood began seeping down. Bella cried out in pain, grabbing her thigh and breaths heavily as the smell of blood begins to make her nauseous.

The massive boar screeched as its forehead accidently hit the bark of a tree. He shook his head before his attention was once again on Bella.

An angry roar filled the forest. Bella recognized that roar – it was the same one that she heard when the Quileute's sacrificed her. The boar squealed loudly, in fear or anger Bella did not know.

Suddenly Edward was in front of her, his stance defensive and protective. He gazed at Bella for a spit second, his eyes warily. The boar charged forward, its attention now trained at Edward. He grabbed both of its tusks in each hand, lifting the boar a foot from the ground before throwing him. The boar hit a tree and yelped, a shudder running through his body.

Edward growled as the boar tried attacking him again. He grabbed its tusks again, only this time he jumped on its back. The great boar began shaking his body, trying to extricate Edward.

He quickly wrapped his forearm around the boar's neck, the other clutching its tusk. With a thrust, the boar's neck snapped and its body fell to the ground, limp.

Edward snarled, glaring fiercely at dead boar. He pounded his chest and grabbed the body, trying to force it up again. All the hurt and frustration he felt suddenly overwhelmed him, so he hurled the dead boar across the filed. It hit a tree, but remained limp.

Bella watched in worry as Edward began throwing rocks. She saw the anguish in his features and couldn't help but feel culpable for making him feel that way.

"Edward," she whispered, stumbling forward. Her leg ache, but she pushed back the pain.

Edward was breathing heavily, his hands balled into tight fist. His back was to Bella. He didn't want to see the fear in her eyes anymore. He didn't want to feel the rejection, and, anger that came from said rejection.

She was a foot away from him, her hand reaching over and touching his stiff back. "Its okay, Edward,"

Edward slowly turned to Bella, but his eyes were closed. Bella raised her hand to his hair, brushing his soft locks. A small purr rumbled in his chest, but otherwise he remained motionless.

"Open your eyes, Edward," Bella begged. He frowned, not comprehending.

Her hand moved down to his stubble cheek. Edward whimpered, his hands twitching to touch her. He fought the urge, in fear that Bella would run away from him.

Bella's hand moved down from his cheek to his bare chest, her hand on top of his beating heart.

"You have a heart beat," she murmured, gazing up at Edward. He still had his eyes closed and remain immobile. "You're human…and yet you have the strengths of a million soldiers."

Bella raised her hand to his closed eyes. "Open your eyes,"

Edward slowly raised his eyelids, his green eyes intense. "Buh-eh-la," he whispered, his voice pained.

Abruptly, Edward crouched down and picked Bella up. She gasped in alarm, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward gazed at Bella's bloody leg, his muscles tense in anger. His eyes tightened and a low growl grumbled deep in his chest.

"It's alright," Bella soothed, her fingers playing with the hair on his neck. Edward's eyes soften as he began walking.

His eyes were on her as he walked; his body slowly relaxing. She was here. She was safe.

He brought her to the small pond, sitting her down at the edge. He cupped water with both of his hands and ran in down Bella's leg. She hissed in pain, causing his head to snap up and look at her, alarmed.

"Hurt," she hushed, pointing at her leg. Edward immediately understood what that word meant.

"Huh-urt." He grunted, gazing up at Bella for approval. She gave a tiny smile and nodded.

He cleaned her wound in silence. Once he was done, his green eyes locked with Bella's brown ones.

"Buh-eh-la huh-urt Eh-duh-war."

Bella looked down in shame, her tiny hands balled into fist. Edward watched her, cautiously. He slowly raised his hand, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She gazed at him, her eyes filled with grief. "I'm sorry,"

"Suh-a-e?" Edward repeated, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

Bella nodded. "Bella stay with Edward," she promised.

Edward frowned.

Bella pointed to her chest and then at the mountains. Comprehension flickered and Edward quickly nodded, picking Bella up effortless.

He walked up the mountains and once he reached his cave, he placed Bella on his fur-covered bed. Bella looked around, her eyes widening when she saw all the holes on the cave wall.

Edward was hurting more than she knew.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Eh-duh-war huh-urt," he mumbled in embarrassment, his cheeks tinted pink.

He stood up and walked out of the cave. A few minutes later he came in, fruits in his hand. Bella eyed them hungrily.

He placed them in front of her and waited. She hesitantly reached over and grabbed a pear, taking the first bite. Edward smile, a charming crooked smile that made Bella flush.

He took an apple and began eating. His eyes never left hers and Bella couldn't help but feel a bit awkward around him.

"Eh-duh-war nuh-oh huh-urt Buh-eh-la." Edward assured.

"I know," she said.

He slowly reached over, grabbing the bone necklace that she wore and taking it off. He tossed it across the cave and looked at Bella.

It was a silent message. _What happened to that girl will not happen to you._

He grabbed the edge of the fur-covered bed and ripped off a strand, tying it around Bella wound.

Bella felt tired, her exhaustion catching up to her. She grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him to the bed. He tentatively lay down next to her. Bella laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her torso, and closed his eyes, her aroma filling his nostrils.

She was asleep within seconds. Edward gazed down at her, a small smile on his face. The pretty girl returned to him.

He closed his eyes, content.

When Bella awoke, she did so alone. For a split second she wondered if everything she imagined was a dream, but then looked around and relaxed when she realized she was in Edward cave.

She looked down at her leg. There were a few bruises and a sharp pain when she moved, but the bleeding has stopped. Looking around the cave, everything seemed normal except for the wall Edward repeatedly punched.

The thought brought her back to when she ate the sick-feeling grapes. She had stumbled to a bunched of knocked over trees, no doubt Edward's doing.

It seemed like Edward couldn't control himself when he was overwhelmed with emotion. Is that why he kept attacking the dead boar? Because he was so overwhelmed that he couldn't restraint himself?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Edward walked in the cave. He smiled at Bella, his eyes sparkling with joy.

He quickly couched down next to her, and looked down at her leg. "Huh-urt?"

Bella nodded, her eyes dancing to the necklace around his neck. She wondered how he ended up here, like this.

"Buh-eh-la!" Bella's eyes snapped quickly to Edward's face, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

He gave her a confused look and picked her up. He brought her back to the pond and untied the fur wrapped around her wound. Cupping some water, he removed all the dried blood. He tried removing the bruises, and Bella watched in amusement as he became frustrated.

He growled in defeat and tied the fur again, sulkily. Bella laughed, her hand covering her mouth. Edward smiled at the sound, his chest swelling. He didn't know why he felt the way he did around Bella, but he never wanted it to stop.

Edward stood up, his smile still plastered. He removed his fur around his waist and heard a gasp. He quickly turned to Bella, frowning when she covered her face with her hand.

Is this some sort of game?

He ignored her and walked to the pond, washing off the dirt around him. It was warm and the breeze dried him up. Once he was refreshed and the fur was tied around him, he walked up to Bella and detached her hands from her face.

He grunted and point to the pond. Bella looked at her leg, the pond, and then at Edward. His hand moved towards her dress, but she slapped his hand away.

"No," she said.

Edward frowned. "Nuh-oh?"

Bella sat up a bit and crawled towards the pond. She turned to see if Edward was watching her and scowl when he was.

"No," she said, crossing her arms.

Edward pointed to the pond, his brow furrowed.

Bella pointed to the distance and Edward turned to see if there was anything there. When there wasn't he turned back to Bella.

She motioned him to come near her, so he got to his knees and crawled next to her. There, she placed his hands over his face. The moment she let go, he placed his hands on the ground.

Bella repeated the action; only this time Edward kept his hands there. He whimpered when he heard the water move, but didn't remove his hand. After a while he got bored and placed them down.

He immediately felt his penis go hard when his eyes landed on a naked Bella. His lips parted and pupils' dilated.

Her back was to him, but he could still see her curves. And those long legs. Edward groan, images of him and Bella mating entering his mind.

Bella turned, her eyes growing wide with panic when she saw Edward. He could faintly see her pink nipple and began breathing heavily. He wanted her.

Bella quickly grabbed her skinned-dress and hurriedly put it on when Edward stood up. He stared at her with pure hunger.

"Edward?" Bella whispered when she saw the look on his face. He growled, walking up to her.

Bella backed away in alarm. All Edward could think about was claiming his Bella. His thoughts were in a fog, his eyes trained only on her.

"No, Edward," Bella said when he grabbed her roughly. She winced at the pressure and looked up at his eyes. His pupils were growing so big that she couldn't see any green in his eyes.

He snarled, grabbing her hand and forcing it on his covered erection. Bella tried pulling her hand back, but he was so much stronger than her. He groaned when her warm little hand grazed his hard on.

"Edward, please, don't," Bella begged as her eyes welled in tears. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Removing his fur he gazed at her with desire.

He forced her on her back as he hovered on top of her, naked. His erection was pressed against her stomach and he thrust, groaning loudly when he did so.

Tears began falling down Bella's cheek, the image of the broken pelvic bone penetrating her mind. Edward thrust again, more forcefully this time.

"Edward, please stop. It's me. It's Bella." Bella whimpered, closing her eyes.

Edward moaned loudly when he rubbed against her, the feeling of pleasure overpowering him. He craved it like no other. He forgot everything, his only thought on the pleasure he felt. The girl under him was foreign in his mind; he didn't care for her at the moment. All he wanted was his pleasure.

Somewhere in the back of his head, he recognized the name Bella. He gazed down at the little creature under him, trying to understand why she felt so familiar.

Bella open her teary eyes at him, His eyes were completely black. She could see a struggle going on in his mind.

He thrust again, his hold on her arms tightening painfully.

"Edward no hurt Bella," Bella whispered.

And that's when it clicked. Edward's pupils constricted back to its normal size. He blinked a few times in confusion when he saw what position they were in.

"Buh-eh-la?" he whispered in panic. He quickly got up and grabbed his fur, wrapping it around his waist. Bella shakily got up into a sitting position, wiping away the tears.

"Eh-duh-war nuh-oh huh-urt Buh-eh-la," he said hastily as he stared at her with bewildered eyes.

Bella blinked at Edward, trying to mask her fear. He saw it and held up his shaking hands as if in surrender.

What if she left him again? How would he be able to deal with the rejection and hurt? Edward stared at Bella with wide and terrified eyes.

She slowly held out her hand, sniffing. Edward slowly crouched down and placed his large hand on Bella's small one. He crawled next to her, hesitantly.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and placed his head on her chest. He closed his eyes in grief. He had harmed her. He held her too tightly.

Edward groaned in pain, his body shaking. He felt moister running down his cheek and wondered if it were raining. His chest hurt and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Its okay, Edward," Bella hushed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Eh-duh-war huh-urt Buh-eh-la," he choked as his sobs rocked both their bodies.

"No," Bella assured shaking her head.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her with sorrow. "Eh-duh-war suh-a-e."

Bella bit her lip and kissed his forehead. The action made Edward relax a bit and he slump against her. He wanted the pain to go away.

"Edward?"

He looked up at Bella. She pointed to the mountains, her eyes trained on him. He got up, wrapping his arms around Bella. He held her close, her body heat calming him down.

Once they were in the cave, Edward placed her down on the fur-covered bed. He lay next to her and held her closely to his chest.

She ran her fingers through his hair, occasionally scratching his scalp. Edward closed his eyes and soon he was snoring.

Bella stared up at him in piety. Edward couldn't control himself around overwhelming emotions, Bella was sure of that. She now knew why the skeleton ended up the way it did. Edward tightened his grip around her, his nose on her hair. She looked up at him. He was lost. He needed her.

She'll help him. Maybe he'll remember what happened to him and all of this could be cleared up.

_Or maybe the government will also find out and keep him locked away like some kind of animal._

Bella closed her eyes, an image of Edward being treated as a lap rat making her cringe. She knew Edward needed some medical help, he looks old enough to be in college. But for some reason Bella didn't want him to be discovered. She didn't want society to shun him away just because he is different.

_You can't stay here forever. _

No, she couldn't. But maybe if she figured out a way to get out if here, she could also bring Edward with her. His family must wonder where he is, or at least if he is alive or not. And maybe she'll figure out why he lives in the middle of a forest, with a whole tribe who seemed to be afraid of him.

_And if he's a danger to society? What then? Are you prepared to have him shipped off to some lap where he'll be_ _tortured?_

Bella shivered, causing Edward to tightened his hold on her. She looked up at his handsome face, suddenly feeling protective of him. Why? Why did she feel so driven to help him when it is so clear that he is unstable? He's a danger here, so why would it be any different back home?

Because he saved you, in more than one occasion,a tiny voice hissed.

_He raped an innocent girl._

Bella froze, wondering where the thought came from. Her eyes lifted back to Edward's face and she remembered the way his pupils grew and his expression became predatory as he gazed upon her naked. She knew desire can be an overpowering emotion, but did Edward really forced himself on that girl? And if so, did he truly kill her?

Bella couldn't help as fear washed over her. What if he lost control and killed her? She saw a glimpse of the way he can act when overpowered, but she still managed to bring him back. And if he wanted to kill her, why didn't he already?

Bella slowly unwrapped his arms from around her, causing him to whimper in his sleep and frown. She slowly got up and went to the entrance of the cave, shivering as the cold hit her skin. The fire was still blazing inside, but she couldn't be around Edward. Tears spilled down her cheek, wanting nothing more but for Alice or Rosalie to be here. They would help her figure this out, they always have.

Another snivel caused Bella to go back inside the cave. Edward was on his back, his face creased in a painful grimace. He had sweat trickling down his forehead and his breathing was growing quicker. He let out a moan as his hand gripped the cave wall, the rock being crushed under his fingers.

Bella hesitated, wondering if it were safe to approach Edward. She gasped when she saw a tear fall down his cheek, his lips trembling. She forgot all her worries and quickly dashed to Edward's side. The moment her hand touched his hair, both of his hands gripped her waist. It didn't hurt, but his hold was firm. His body quickly relaxed as she softly spoke to him, her fingers twirling around his locks.

His breathing returned back to normal, his body slumped against the fur. She wiped the tear, kissing the top of his sweaty forehead. He hummed, pulling her small body against his. Bella gasped when he turned over, bring her with him. Her back was against the cave wall, Edward's chest pressed against her cheek. She could feel his rapid heartbeat from her palm and his deep breath fan her face.

She flushed when she realized how close he was - his body was nearly covering hers. As she shifted to get more comfortable, Edward's arms wrapped around her waist, one of his large hands going to the back of her head and pulling it to his chest. His hold was unyielding, yet Bella couldn't help but feel safe.

She placed one of her hands on his necklace, turning it so she could see his name. She placed her other hand of his forearm, wondering how he could be so strong. Why wasn't someone as strong as Edward in the army? Why was he here?

She looked up at his face. His lips were parted, but his eyes puffy and cheeks stained.

"What happened to you, Edward?" she whispered. He groaned, burying his face on top of her head.

"B...Buh-eh-la," he mumbled, taking a deep breath. Bella smiled, feeling a tingly sensation shoot through her when she realized Edward was dreaming about her.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and safeness Edward's embrace seemed to behold on her.

* * *

**Aw, all he wants is to take care of her, but she's too much of a bitch to see past her fears. What would you do if you were stuck in a forest with a hot guy who is super strong, could barley speak, and loses control every time he's overwhelm with emotion?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Just for some clarification, Edward is not a werewolf or a vampire. **

**Anyone who reviews will get a teaser for the next chapter. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, it's been months since i've undated and i apologize. I was in vacation and completely forgot to mention it. Thanks to all who reviewed. Please make sure you activate your PM so I can send you any teasers.**

**From now on, I'll be updating every Saturday. i might give you some chapter's here or there, but on Saturday you'll definitely get an update.**

**Sorry for any typeo's. This chapter is unedited.**

**i really appreciate you guys and all you have to say.**

* * *

She watched as the six human's continued their search. It's been three day's since they've lost their virgin friend and they have yet to surrender and go home. If they keep this up, the Quileute will have no choice but to sacrifice each one of them.

The girl grimaced. The Strong One will be displeased if he received a touched woman, and he will be sour if he collected a male. Just thinking about his fury caused her to tremble.

_"Leah."_

The girl jumped and turned to her Chief. She immediately lowered her head and gave a respected bow – her cheeks tinted pink.

_"Chief Sam," _she greeted in their tongue.

_"The tribe cannot afford another move. What conclusions have you made?" _Sam's deep voice said.

Leah slowly looked up to his dark brown eyes. _"They continue their search. Maybe…" _she began fidgeting. _"…maybe we should offer all of them."_

Sam's eyes widen - in anger or shock, she did not know. _"And risk with the Strong One's fury? I'd sacrifice you before I'd even consider igniting such a temper."_

Leah nodded quickly. _"Forgive me, Chief." _ She quivered at the thought of being with the Strong One – let alone his plaything.

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes. _"Maybe we should just eat them. It's been a while since we've had fresh meat."_

Leah's eyes brighten, and she nodded fervently. The idea of eating anything but dried leaves and little fruits appealed to her, and her stomach growled loudly.

_"What about this _'Bella' _they keep on chanting about? Is she some sort of goddess?" _Sam asked.

Leah shrugged, biting her lip. Sam lifted his head towards the direction of the weird human's who continued to call out to the mysterious Bella. _"It's settled then. We are to hunt them and feast tonight. I'll get my men ready. You start preparing the feast."_

Leah nodded. _"Yes, Chief."_

* * *

Jessica sat on the damp soil, her hair in a knotted mess. She glared at Mike as he walked passed her and sat to the farthest tree.

"What now?" she snapped at Ben, lowering a sharp stick that she made from a rock. "It's been three days, and we haven't seen an ounce of Quileute."

Lauren nodded. "We're running out of food, Ben," she murmured, trying to remove dirt from her legs.

Jessica sat up, pleased that someone was agreeing with her. "I say we go back – bring more people. Alice, Rosalie, hell even Emmett. _Anyone._"

Tyler crossed his arms, leaning against the bark of a tree. "We could also bring more supplies. Knives, food, water, guns. Shit that can keep us alive."

"I'd love a shower," Jessica grumbled, killing a mosquito with her palm.

"What if Bella's lying around, cold, starving? She could be fighting for her life right now!" Angela argued.

"Weneed a better plan," Mike retorted.

"It'll take us two days to get back home, then to get everything we need it'll take another. And the ride back is another two days. That's _five _days!" Angela fought, looking around incredulously.

"They're right, Ang."

Everyone turned to Ben, shocked. He gave her a grim expression. "We can't save Bella this way."

"I can't…she's my best friend Ben," Angela whispered, trying to blink back her tears.

"I know," he soothed, grabbing her shoulders and looking at her beautiful eyes. "But if we don't take care of ourselves, something bad could happen. We can't loose someone else."

She bit her lip, looking around. "We'll bring Alice and Rose?" she asked weakly.

Jessica nodded. "I hate the bitches, but they outta know that their roommate is missing."

"Alright, the car is parked a mile from here. Let's go." Mike said, standing up. He ignored Jessica's hand as he walked past her and smirked at her angry huff.

The walk was tense, everyone looking at each other with concern expression. The only sound was leaves crunching under their feet and Angela's occasional sniffing. Tyler walked hand-in-hand with Lauren, watching her with a wary expression. Ben's face was thoughtful and distracted whereas Mike looked annoyed and worried. Jessica looked pissed as she gazed at Mike.

A twig snapping near a bush caused them all to freeze.

"Ben?" Angela whispered, looking up at his with wide, terrified eyes. Her glasses were slightly dirty, but she looked beautiful all disheveled.

All the guys stood protectively in front of the girls, cautiously looking around.

"Bella?" Mike asked, stepping forward the bush. Jessica reached out for him, her expression tense.

He took another step forward, and suddenly found himself pinned to the ground by something heavy. The air was knocked out of him, his lungs burning for oxygen. His left leg ache, and he immediately knew something was broken.

_Jessica…_

A loud scream followed by rapid footsteps caused him to look up. Massive men dressed in fur chased everyone, and Mike watched horrified. He tried to struggled and cried out in pain when his leg twisted.

"Run!" he screamed, looking around frantically for Jessica. Was she hurt?

Something hard smacked him across the face, and the last thing he heard was a hysterical and desperate voice shriek.

_"Mike!"_

* * *

Bella tried not to gag – she really did! But to watch someone skin a dead boar was downright disgusting. Edward had look so proud of himself, that all Bella could give him was a weak grin.

At least she had something to cover her feet now.

Her leg still ached, but she pushed back her pain to try and walk around. Edward disapproving grunts were met with silence, which lead to his annoyed huffing. Bella rolled her eyes when she noticed him standing at the entrance of the cave, his arms crossed.

"Nuh-oh." He said sternly, his face so serious that Bella couldn't help the giggle that passed through her lips. He looked like a pouting child.

She knew physically he could restrain her with one hand – hell he could restrain her in his sleep – but Edward had yet to realize how strong he _truly _is. He could probably juggle boulders and kill a tiger at the same time.

"Bella no hurt," she assured him, placing her right palm on his face. His hard exterior quickly fell as he arms dropped to his side. Edward desperately liked contact; it was something new Bella discovered from him. A few soft words and playing with his hair, he'll most likely fall asleep.

Edward frowned tenderly. "Beh-la huh-urt," he grunted.

She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when he said that. She had heard him repeating her name over and over until he finally could say it right. "Bella _no _hurt."

Edward searched her face for any signs of lying, his eyes flickering to her leg where her covered wound was and back to her face.

"Beh-la nuh-oh huh-urt," he finally agreed, smiling kindly at her.

"Finally," Bella mumbled under her breath as they moved away from the cave. She watched from the corner of her eye as Edward tensed, staying close by her. It was another thing she noticed from him. Whenever they left the cave, Edward would invade her personal space and notice every little movement that occurred around them.

She couldn't help but feel a bit safe, even though Edward was a thousand times more dangerous than any creature.

They made their way to the pond, pausing once they've reached it.

Edward turned his back, facing away, and covered his eyes. Bella hesitantly stripped from her fur-shoes and dress before stepping inside the water. She quickly washed away any dirt and her hair before stepping out.

Changing hurriedly, she braided her hair and cleared her throat.

Edward slowly turned to look at her, his whole body relaxing once he realized she was covered. He looked at her hair curiously, entrance by the weird twist that seemed never ending.

Standing, he walked to Bella and gave her braid a yank. She yelped and smacked his hand, causing him to chuckle.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" she giggled, getting on her tippy-toes and grabbing a lock of his hair, pulling it.

"Nuh-oh!" Edward laughed, grabbing Bella around the waist and lifting her as if she weighted ten pounds. Her squeal made him smile brightly, and spin her in one circle.

He's been in such a happy mood.

"You seem awful playful," Bella said as he placed her gently on the ground. Edward listened intensely for any words he recognized, but found none.

"Beh-la," he said, before covering his eyes with his hands. He dropped them to his sides and waited. Bella closed her eyes and covered them, smiling.

She heard splashing, as he bathed and waited patiently for him to finish. After a few minutes of standing, her leg began to cramp and she was about to tell Edward to get out when a petrified, voice echoed through the forest.

_",,,Mike!"_

Bella knew that voice anywhere, and the chills that ran down her back were enough to snap her out of her shock.

Only one thing could have happened. The Quileute found them, and someone was hurt.

"Jessica!" Bella could help but yell as she dashed towards the forest. Her leg screamed at her to stop, but she didn't. A strangled cried registered her as she ran.

"Beh-la!"

Part of her wanted to stop and comfort Edward. From the sound of his voice he sounded scared, anxious, and panicked. But her legs couldn't stop running.

_What if Angela is hurt too? _

"No," Bella gasped, moving tree branches and trying to not trip. If anything happened to them she could never forgive herself.

A massive roar made her freeze, her whole body ridge. She felt torn.

Mike or Edward?

* * *

**Yes, yes I am evil. Who would you choose? O.o**

**I know you guys are so confused! 'If Edward's not a werewolf or vampire, what is he?' All i have to say is to wait and see. And yes, EDWARD DOES AGE!. Bella is eighteen and Edward is nineteen. Just bear with me. **

**Anyone who reviews get's a tease and maybe some insight into Edward's past. Maybe... *wink***


	6. Chapter 6

**Can I just say that you guy's are fuck awesome? Jesus, the reviews to the last chapter were AMAZING! Your opinion means a lot to me, so I thank anyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Edward's loud roar caused Bella to close her eyes in pain. She promised herself that she will never do this to him, but there he was, crying out for her.

_Mike or Edward?_

The question wedge itself into her brain.

_Edward saved your life._

_Mike's always been there for you._

_Edward protected you and took care of you._

_Mike was your first love._

"No…" Bella sobbed, tears rolling down her cheek. Her and Mike's 'love' was foolish. She was certain that what she felt for him wasn't even love. They dated for a year – long before Jessica was considered Bella's friend – and confused their attraction for love. They never had sex; the farthest thing they've ever done was dry-hump on the back seat of his car.

But the ache in her chest affected her so deeply that her knees shook. She didn't understand this. When she and Mike broke up it was on good terms, and although she missed him she's never felt this empty before.

She desperately wanted to go back to Edward. So much that she pondered leaving all her friends behind and running back to him.

_Ben, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Angela._

"No!" Bella yelled and ran. She couldn't let anything happen to them.

_Isn't Edward your friend, too?_

Grabbing a fist-full of her hair, Bella looked back and forth, knowing which path led to whom. Determined, she ran to her left, moving branches and trying her hardest not to trip. Her knees buckled as she ran, and she wanted nothing more than to sit.

_He need's you. You can rest later._

"Edward!" Bella breathed once she made it to the pond. To her surprise, she found herself alone. There was no sign of Edward; nothing that could lead to where is his.

"Edward?" She looked around wildly, desperation turning into fear. For who she did not know, only that she wanted Edward's arms wrapped around her, protectively. She needed his comfort now more than ever.

"Edward!" Bella called, straining to hear anything. Nothing, not even a little rumble. Confused, she made her way to their cave, wondering if he was there. It took a while, but once she reached it she found herself alone – again.

* * *

"We can't just leave him!" Jessica wailed, her tear stain cheek flushed. Her whole body trembled as her eyes darted from Ben to Tyler. They were the only two that can find her Mike. What will she do without him?

"We'll go with the plan," Ben said, frowning. "We lost two people already. Who's to say the Quileute's won't come back for us, too?"

"But, Mike…"

"At least we know Mike's still alive," Lauren soothed, rubbing Jessica's back.

"But it'll take five day's for us to return! What if we come back and he's gone?"

"Mike won't go down without a fight," Tyler said. "Come on, we're almost to the car."

"He'll be okay, Jess." Angela murmured as they began walking. The moment they reached the car, they realized something.

"Mike has the keys." Ben said.

"You're kidding me!" Lauren gasped.

"No, no, no," Tyler mumbled, rubbing his face. Aggravated, he kicked the door with a scream. "What now, huh? We die?" he cried, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Relax, Ty. No one is going to die,"

"Really? It's been less than a week and two people are already missing!" Tyler yelled, pointing a finger at Ben. "This was your idea!"

"Whoa, hold the fuck up!" Ben bellow. "We _all _agreed to come here. So, don't blame me!"

"If we would've just left for help the moment they captured Bella, we could have been halfway to society!"

"What, so we are just supposed to let her die?" Ben shouted.

"Better her than us!" Tyler roared.

Everyone started at him in shock.

"Ty…" Lauren whispered in complete astonishment. She has never seen him like this, and now she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Where was the sweet, gentle, guy she fell in love with?

"What?" he snapped, glaring at her. "You and Bella were never close, so don't act like you two of the best of friends."

"We may not be _close_," she spat. "But Bella doesn't deserve to die. And if she is dead, then her family ought to know how."

"Fuck that," Tyler said, taking a step back. "I'm fucking leaving."

"Where are you going to go? The keys to the car are gone, and no one knows how to hot-wire a car."

"Anywhere but here," Tyler looked at Lauren. "Are you coming or not?"

She shook her head at him in disgust. "I never contemplated you as a coward."

"Are you coming or not?" he asked again, his patience diminishing.

"Not."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Anyone?"

No one moved and Tyler looked around, his eyes lingering on Lauren. "It was nice knowing all of you." He turned, and began walking when Ben called from behind him.

"Do you really think it's smart to separate from us? We just lost two of our friends!"

"Bella was never my friend."

* * *

His head was throbbing so painfully, he wondered if it were possible for one's brain to burst out their skull. He couldn't feel his body, his legs and arms tied together awkwardly. His eyes were closed, but he could still hear.

"J-Jess…" he whispered, opening one eye. The other was swollen shut.

Mike's body was tied to a large tree branch, his face feet's away from the dirt. Two massive men that looked like they took too many steroids carried the branch. A few men and women walked near Mike, as if protecting him.

"W-Where's…. What have you done?" Mike asked, wincing. It hurt to even breathe.

The men ignored him, and as much as Mike tried to understand what was going on, he couldn't. Why did the Quileute have to pick him? What value does he have to them?

"The fuck you want from me?" he asked, spitting blood on the dirt.

Of course, no one said anything. Mike had no idea if the others were caught, or if they know where the Quileute are currently hiding, but he prayed that they followed the plan and left. The last thing he needs is to worry about Jessica. Right now they need more resources.

It felt like forever, and after a while Mike's joints became aching so painfully any movement caused him to cry out. He struggled against the harness, but it was futile.

"Please, just let me go." Mike pleaded, closing his eyes. In the distance, he could hear loud booms and chanting.

He wondered if Bella went through this when the Quileute's catched her, and quickly dismissed the thought. He shuddered at the thought of her going through this pain.

The Quileute's brought him to a crappy ass village that had about six wooden houses. It all looked rashly done and seemed to be falling apart. Mike groaned when they tied him to a massive tree, his head rolling side to side.

"W-Wha…"

A enormous man came to stand in front of Mike, a small piety girl next to him. From the looks everyone seemed to be giving him, it seemed that this man was in charge.

"The fuck you want from me?" Mike spat, saliva spraying to the man's face. Gasp and loud shout's made Mike's head throb even worst. He had no idea what anyone was saying, but the man in front of him looked furious.

He brought his hand up and clout Mike right across the face. The force of the blow was so hard that Mike knocked out.

* * *

Bella sat in the cave, her legs wrapped tightly around her. It was already twilight and Edward has yet to show up. She was a mess as she wondered what happened to Mike. She only wished for everyone else to be okay.

The fire was dying, and Bella tried to keep it alive. It was going to get cold soon, and the last thing she wanted was for Edward to freeze.

She must have fallen asleep, because she was jolted awaken unexpectedly. Edward was crouched down next to her, a small pile of fruits in his arms. The relief that washed over Bella was so hard that her eyes watered and she gasped.

"Edward!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him as tightly as she could. "Oh my God, I was so worried!"

She noticed he had some twigs in his hair and pulled away only to see that something was very wrong. His eyes that were always so bright and full of life were now cautious and cold. His stance was ridge and defensive, and Bella noticed in the dim light that his pupils were growing in an abnormally large amount.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, confused. He didn't say anything, except placing the fruits on her lap and sitting away from her. Her eyebrows nit together at this strange behavior.

"Edward, I need your help. My friend, I think he's hurt. Edward help Bella?" She knew that he had no idea what 'help' meant, but she had to time to explain it.

He didn't even turn to face her. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned against the cave wall.

"Edward!" Bella said, standing and sitting in front of him. She noticed his hands balled into a fist and his body tensing. "Please, Edward. I need you."

He stared at her as if he couldn't really see her. Panic began to set in. He was here, safe, but he wasn't _really _here. Where was he?

"Edward," Bella soothed, placing both of her hands on either side of his expressionless face. She ran her fingers though his hair until his tightly bound fist loosened.

He grabbed her wrist gently, prying her fingers off his face. Bella's breath hitched, hurt. Edward never pulled away from her.

"Nuh-oh." He said, his voice cold and serious. It sent chills down Bella's spine.

"No?" she asked, her face crumbled. Edward pulled his hand back and placed them on his knees. His gazed drifted to the entrance of the cave as he ignored Bella.

"What is it, Edward?" Bella asked, lifting her hand to his face.

His head snapped towards her direction and his expression twisted into rage. He looked so ferocious that Bella froze; her eyes eyes wide.

"NUH-OH!" he roared, grabbing a fist-full of his hair. He growled; the sound so animalistic that Bella sat away from him. His eyes flashed towards her and she noticed that it was almost black.

_He's loosing control._

"Its okay, Edward," Bella said hurriedly, moving to comfort him. Edward snarled at her, grabbing her wrist painfully. She cried out, her other hand trying to pry his fingers off her.

"Edward, stop!"

He closed his eyes as the memory plays itself around his mind.

_He has the same green eyes as me, the same untamed bronze hair. He looks like me, but older. I am much bigger and muscular than him, even though I am younger. He looks up at me with curiosity and pride._

_He says something that I cannot understand. I look and see a square with people in them. I find it so interesting that I ignore the man next to me. He says something louder, and it hurts my head._

_"Edward!"_

_I look down at him and he holds something up. "Cup."_

_I tilt my head to the side, mesmerize at what he holds. I grab it and it shatters under my grip. The sound makes me jump and I am quickly defensive, snarling at what I don't know, just that I am scared._

_"Its okay," the man says. He takes a step forward and I growl softly, wondering if he will give me something else. He grabs my hand gently and I sit in front of the square with the people. I am immediately captivated at what they are doing. A girl comes in and she is young and pretty. I smile, feeling my pants grow tight. The girl turns and I swear she looks at me._

_My smile brightens. She noticed me! I get up quickly and make my way to the square, crouching down. The girl has turned away and I frown, confused. I grunt, wanting her to look at me again. She does not and it aggravates me._

_I growl as a male begins making strange noises at her. My growl turns into a roar when he presses his lips to her. I am so angry that the next thing I know, I hear a massive crash._

_I blink, confused. I noticed that the people-square is completely crushed under my firm hands. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to my look-alike._

_He's angry. "What did you do?"_

_I look down and slowly place the people-square on the floor, my head bow in shame._

_"Damn it!" a loud voice shrieks. I look up to see the house lady come in. She glares at the older me. "I told you, Edward! I want it out of here! This is the third TV it's destroyed."_

_"Elizabeth…."_

_"Now!"_

Edward blinked, gasping. For a second, he has no idea where he is, until a frighten voice whispers. "Edward?"

He looks down at a pair of brown eyes. Who is she? His mind is clouded and he panics. Bella. The name comes out of no where, but it's so familiar that it comforts him.

"Beh-la?" Edward says, and it suddenly clicks. He doesn't know whether to be thrilled or desolate. He remembered her running, screaming something. She sounded so frightened, and the pain of her running from him was so intense that he couldn't remember what he did afterwards.

He looks down at her, frowning when he sees a red splotch on her wrist. Did he do that?

He quickly looks up at her in terror. "Eh-duh-war huh-urt Beh-la?"

Bella quickly shook her head. "No," she assured him. He doesn't relax, instead he looks more panicked. He couldn't remember what he did after Bella ran from him. Why did she run? He's been good and happy. Was she not happy?

He doesn't want to lose control again, and with Bella he has no idea what she'll do. He needs to distance himself from her. Protect her, but avoid those feelings that come whenever she's near.

The last time he disappointed someone, he never saw them again. What if he never sees Bella? He closes his eyes in grief.

He promised to protect her from anything that can harm her. Now he realizes he's the most dangerous thing Bella will ever encounter.

"Edward?"

He opens his eyes and everything is slightly blurry. A tear rolls down his cheek, and Bella quickly wipes it away.

"Don't cry," she whispered. Edward sniffs and looks away as more tears roll. Bella wrap her arms around him hesitantly and pulls him to her, stroking his hair.

For a moment, Edward allows her comfort, because he will never get it again.

* * *

**How many of you are still confused? Lmao, sorry if you are. I can't spoil you guys in just one chapter! I promised some insight into Edward's past and you got it, but I never said it'll make sense! **

**Bear with me, you'll get it soon.**

**What do you have to say about Tyler? I sense ass-aholic behavior here...**

**You know the drill. Anyone who reviews get's a tease. :D **


End file.
